


Of Daughters, Boyfriends, and Hot Cocoa

by ResidentialHero



Series: The Extra Fluff You Didn't Need [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Akako is sweet but can be a brat, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bilingual Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is good with kids dammit, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Single Parent Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentialHero/pseuds/ResidentialHero
Summary: Keith is a single father that absolutely loves his daughter, Lance is just plain single and has an interest in Keith, Keith's daughter loves the guy who looks like a prince and makes her hot chocolate until he tries to get with /her/ father. Lance is determined to get at least one date with Keith and Akako is determined to never let that happen.





	1. Hidden Drop Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fic.  
> My friend and I are in college so I can't promise that uploading will be consistent. Coming up with a coherent plot is way more work than we signed up for.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance yawned as he walked into the Hidden Drop Café, 5:30 in the morning was too early to be starting his shift. Then again people needed their coffee early so he couldn’t complain too much. He nodded to his friend that had managed to get the 5:00 a.m. set up shift. 

“Remind me why I took the morning shifts this week?” Lance asked as he decided to make himself a mocha flavored Cool Beans drink in hopes to wake himself up more. Considering he felt like collapsing at any moment now, he thought it was best to add a few extra pumps of sugar syrup since he was in desperate need of some energy. On a good day, Lance could drink the drinks by the recipe, on early days like today he needed the extra sugar. 

Hunk snorted as he finished wiping down the counters, “Because you know the tips are better in the morning and you need the money to help pay rent.” Hunk reminded, shaking his head as he watched Lance make his drink. “Oh, remember we are training a new employee today and don’t worry she isn’t a teenager so this should be easier than when the manager had to train you.” Hunk teased. 

Lance stuck his tongue out at his friend. “Hey man I was a breeze to train and you know it. I just think I should get paid more if I’m doing all of this work.” He groaned but then sighed and let some tension leave his body as he took a long sip of his coffee. “Okay, but did you hear that Matt is bringing his new boyfriend on a date here? Like this guy has been talking about some mysterious hot man for weeks and I’ve never seen him. I’m kinda wondering if he paid someone just to come here and make it seem like he isn’t lying.” Lance mused aloud. 

“Come on man; you think Matt would lie to us? I mean think about it, Pidge would out him in a second. They would never pass a chance to humiliate their brother.” Hunk replied as he went around the front of the house setting up all the tables. “Stop thinking about it and get to work.” Hunk said, needing Lance to pick up the slack. 

Lance rolled his eyes and smiled and sat his drink down before beginning to set out the pastries that were in the back as well as the fresh fruits from the fridge. He finished up any kind of bar prep that Hunk hadn’t finished or traded duties with. Lance hated setting up the tables, he was too tired in the morning to be flipping tables over and putting the chairs where they belonged, and Hunk hated making the cold brew coffee, sauces, and whipped cream that needed to be made in the morning, so it was best for them to just trade. 

By 6 a.m. the two had finished what they needed to do and the rest of the morning shift arrived. Lance perked up when he saw the new employee walk in. She held herself with such grace as she approached the counter. Lance swore he had just fallen in love. Her long silver hair was neatly tied into two braids that she had pulled over her shoulders. Her complexion was clear and it looked like she wasn't wearing any make-up at all, which so wasn't fair. How come she got to have such clear skin and dark lashes without trying? It had Lance mesmerized. Then there was her voice. It was rich and sounded like she could lure seamen to their death with its mere elegance. Wow. Wait, shit she was talking to Lance. 

The woman furrowed her eyebrows at Lance, and he nodded to communicate that he was actually listening to her now. “My name is Allura, and I am the new hire. I was told to speak to Lance and going by your name-tag I am willing to assume that is you," she said as she introduced herself. 

Lance leaned a hip against the counter trying to look suave. “Yep, I'm the one you're looking for. Maybe in ways other than just this job.” He said with a smile. Oh smooth, that was a good one. It’s gotta work right? 

Nope. 

Allura was not impressed at all. “Right,” She said flatly and cocked an eyebrow when she heard Hunk snort. “Well, I would like to get started right away.” She stated, a smile adorning her face as she clasped her hands in front of herself, obviously eager to learn the trade. 

Lance shrugged it off, he was used to his flirting not always working. He wasn’t the tall glass of water for everyone. “Alrighty, let’s get to it then.” He said. 

Lance easily walked Allura through the tasks that she will be doing for the next few days before being taught the following steps. For now, she will be working on keeping the front of the house clean as well as working the register. Lance found that Allura was very easy to teach and she was actually very kind. They spoke about a lot of things to each other. He learned she was an international business major and how she wanted to travel the world. He also learned that her favorite color was pink and that she had lost her parents a long time ago. She was an easy person to get to know. He hoped that she might be a good friend of his throughout their time together. Although this time may be short, she already had her degree, he was finishing up his last year, and she was just working here until she found a job that she could apply her international business degree. Allura seemed smart enough that Lance was sure she would get herself a good career sooner rather than later. 

The morning rush that comes through around 7:30 made the morning go by faster than Lance remembered or maybe the rush lasted longer than normal. It was Monday, to be fair. 

Lance finally had a chance to take a minute to breathe. His eyes roamed the establishment and he couldn't believe how empty it was now. Not five minutes ago it felt like a never-ending stream of people kept waltzing in demanding their daily dose of caffeinated fuel. Usually customers aren't too bad but some of them can be a little grouchy. Then again not everyone is blessed with being a morning person like Hunk. Even Lance fell victim to the morning blues. 

The bell above the door jingled, catching Lance’s attention. Here came Matt with a man in tote. Well then, maybe he wasn’t lying. How did he manage to catch someone like that? The man was tall and built like a Greek statue, he looked like your everyday gym rat except the fact he had a kind smile on his face when he looked at Matt. He looked like he belonged in a museum or on the front of a magazine. “Hi there, welcome to the Hidden Drop Café,” Lance greeted and smiled as the couple approached the counter hand in hand. “Wow Matt, Hunk was right. You weren’t lying.” He said with a smug grin. “I’m impressed, man.” 

Matt shot Lance an annoyed look. “Grow up, you can’t even talk.” He retorted, and his boyfriend gave the two of them a confused look but quickly caught on to their playful banter, “But anyways, this is Shiro. He wanted to try the coffee here and introduce me to his friend. So I figured we could come when I could introduce him to you and Hunk. Killing two birds with one stone and all.” He explained and smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Well, then this is like a little greeting party if I had known I would have put up streamers.” Lance joked. “Okay well I won’t hold you two up for very long, what’ll you have?” He asked. 

Shiro looked over the menu as Matt ordered his usual, a plain latte called See You Latte. A drink that Lance hated to make because how could someone just drink coffee and milk? It was bitter and tasteless. He could at least have the decency to add a little sugar. Anything to add some actual flavor to the thing. Shiro finally came to a decision of getting a Peaches and Cream tea figuring it was better to get that rather than a red eye or Brewed Awakening as it was named in this café. He didn't need that amount of caffeine today. The caffeine from the tea and the sugar should be enough for him. Hopefully. They paid together and sat down while waiting for their drinks. 

Lance noticed that every now and then Shiro would glance over at him or Allura, Matt was very content on sneaking looks at Allura. Weird. Maybe he did pay this guy to go on a date with him just to prove that he could get a man, but then again Shiro did look genuinely happy with Matt. This only made Lance more confused. He reminded himself that it wasn’t his relationship, so he shouldn’t worry about the two looking at other people. The thing that he could question, however, was the fact that Shiro kept looking at him. What was he doing? Why did he need to look at Lance so much? Was he trying to flirt? 

He walked over to Hunk, "Okay so either Matt found an outstanding actor, or he found himself someone pretty damn good looking." 

Hunk laughed, "Come on Lance, be nice. It's not Matt's fault that you are single." 

Lance frowned, "Low blow man, low blow." 

Hunk shook his head, "Shiro seems like a pretty cool guy though, I'm happy for Matt." 

Lance wasn’t able to think much more about Shiro because he heard the bell jingle again. “Hi, welcome to the Hidden Drop Café,” Lance greeted as he watched a confident little girl stride into the café as her father followed behind holding her hand. The little girl looked rather excited as she walked up to the counter, practically dragging her father behind her. 

The father waved to Shiro as Shiro smiled at the pair. So this must have been the friend that Matt was talking about. For some reason Lance wasn’t expecting for the friend to be a parent, he even looked pretty young for having a daughter who had to have been at least five. Maybe he just looked young, but never the less he was damn good looking. Lance made sure to thank the universe for him being able to see so many beautiful people today. Lance wished he could get lucky with a pickup line on this guy, but he had a daughter and most likely a wife. No ring. Girlfriend? Either way, the guy was most likely off limits. But would that really stop Lance from trying? 

\--------------------- 

Akako held her father’s hand as she walked into the café. She was instantly in awe. Everything was different shades of blue. There were little lights strung out all along the black ceiling that made it look like /stars/. Like the night sky that her dad takes her out to see on clear nights. The further she walked into the café the more she could see. There were tables on one side of the room and the other side was filled with couches and armchairs with tables pulled up to them. It looked really comfy. She wanted to sit over there but her Uncle Shiro was already at a table with normal chairs, and there was some weird guy sitting with him. Is that the guy Uncle Shiro wanted her daddy to meet? 

She looked back over the couches, wondering if she could talk them into moving over there. Her train of thought was derailed when she saw the long fish tank with colorful fish swimming around with the plants that danced in the water. It was official this was her favorite place, next to the couch in front of the T.V. where she and her father would watch Japanese dramas. 

As she approached the counter she was excited about her ‘coffee’ and the comfy couches and the fish tank. Just everything here was so amazing she didn't know what to be excited about. When she saw the lady behind the counter she was even more thrilled. She looked like she was straight out of a Disney movie. Maybe this was her castle? The princess had bright blue eyes, a really pretty smile, and long hair that looked as soft as a feather. The only thing she was missing was a tiara and a pretty dress, but then again those dresses could be uncomfortable so she understood why this princess was in a t-shirt. 

\---------------------------- 

Lance stepped to the side and let Allura take these costumers as he busied himself with cleaning up the prep bar. “What can we get started for you both today?” She asked with a smile. Allura waved at the little girl who was staring at her wide-eyed. 

“A medium cool beans and small hot cocoa,” He said and pulled out his wallet. 

“What are the names for these drinks?” She asked, picking up the marker to write the names on the cups. 

“Keith and Akako,” He answered before looking down to his daughter. “Hey sweetie,” He said, getting his daughter’s attention. “Why don’t you go sit with Uncle Shiro and introduce yourself to his boyfriend.” He suggested. 

The girl shook her head, “But Daddy, she looks like a princess and I wanna talk to her.” She explained and stayed in her place. 

Keith sighed, but Allura smiled, and her eyes lit up. “Oh darling you are too sweet. Though, I don’t see why you are so excited to see me when you yourself are a princess.” She replied as she took Keith’s money and gave him the change. “Your drinks will be right out.” She stated. 

“You hear that Akako? She said you're a princess, I told you people would think that.” He said to the little girl as she giggled. “And everyone at school will know that you are one too.” 

The little girl was blushing a dark red to match the ribbons at the ends of her braids. “I hope so.” She gasped, her mind already moving on to something else, and looked up to Allura. “Daddy brought me here today, so I could get hot cocoa before my first day of school! I’m kinda nervous ‘cause I’m starting kindergarten but Daddy says I will be okay and if I’m good this week I can get ice cream on Friday!” She explained excitedly to Allura. 

Allura smiled and nodded along as Akako spoke. “I hope you have an amazing day and learn a lot.” She said to the little girl happy to listen as the little one spoke. 

Lance had finished making the two drinks and brought them over to the costumers. “One cool beans and one hot cocoa,” He said as he handed over the drinks. “Hope you enjoy, and hope to see you around here sometime soon.” Lance smiled at the two but sent a wink Keith’s way. 

\--------------- 

Keith didn’t seem to notice though, he merely nodded and took the cups. He handed his daughter her drink and told her to go sit with her Uncle Shiro while he went to get napkins, so she doesn’t make a mess of her dress. He walked over to the counter that had the napkins when he heard something hit the ground. He turned around to see Akako staring teary-eyed down at her hot cocoa spilled on the ground and the cup on its side. He quickly grabbed more napkins to clean up her mess. By the time he was at her side, another employee was already cleaning up the mess. 

"I wanna go home," The little girl whimpered before tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I don't wanna go to school anymore." She cried. "Daddy please. Can we go home?" She pleaded looking up at her father with puffy eyes and red blotchy skin. "Please?" 

Keith dropped his head down, took a deep breath, and pulled his daughter close to him. He used one of the napkins to wipe away her tears and wipe her runny nose. "Sweetie you have to go to school. I can get you a new drink okay? Just go sit with Shiro and wait okay?" He said quietly to the little girl as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "I promise it's okay. Remember what I always say? Don't cry over spilled milk." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed her back, motioning for her to go sit at the table. 

Once Akako began to walk over to the table, Keith stood up to order another hot cocoa for Akako, but he stopped in his tracks. There was the barista that made their drinks already walking over to his daughter with a cup in his hand. "Here you go, princess. One hot cocoa with extra chocolate and extra whipped cream for the Little Cocoa on the house." 

Akako smiled up at the barista from her seat next to Shiro, still sniffling. "My name is Akako. Not Cocoa." She said, still pouting. She didn't quite understand the nickname. "Extra chocolate?" She asked as she took the drink and sipped from it. Her eyes lit up. "It's yummy!" She exclaimed, already forgetting the fact that she had been so upset in the first place. "Thank you, mister." She said with a smile. 

Lance chuckled at her response to being called Cocoa. "Akako," He parroted with a smile. "Got it Cocoa," He teased. "I'm glad you like it." 

Keith walked over and smiled at his daughter then at the barista. "Thank you for this, but I can pay for it. It's okay really," He stated as he pulled his wallet out once more. 

The barista shook his head, "No no, it's okay really. Everyone deserves a good first day of school. You only get one you know," He explained. 

Keith nodded then smiled, this guy was incredibly kind and even managed to calm Akako down in record time. How had he managed to be this good with kids? "Well, we both appreciate it. Thank you so much, uhm," Keith paused, allowing barista to introduce himself. 

"The name's Lance," He said with a bright smile. 

"Lance," Keith parroted. "Well, thank you Lance, that was very nice of you. I know it definitely made Akako's day." 

Lance waved him off. "Anytime. Maybe next time I'll get you a drink?" Lance replied with a genuine smile before walking back behind the counter and getting back to work. 

Keith sat back down and noticed that Shiro was giving him a knowing look. One that Keith knew all too well. It was a look that Shiro gave Keith when Keith was blatantly ignoring the fact that a guy was totally attractive and sweet. "Seriously Shiro, don't even think about it. I'm too busy working and being with Akako. Okay?" He said without even having to hear what Shiro was going to say. 

Shiro only shrugged and took another sip of his drink. He asked Akako how her morning was going before she got there and if she was excited about school. He had helped Keith raise her basically from the time she was born. Shiro never felt like he would be good with kids, but Keith knew he was way better with them than he could ever imagine. Keith wasn't great with kids, but he had to quickly learn how to be a good father, especially once her mother was gone. He watched his best friend speak to his daughter as he remembered just how scared he was, only 19 and left alone with a daughter who was just pushing 18 months. He was so grateful to have Shiro in his life. 

\--------------------- 

"So that is your boyfriend?" Akako asked, with a blatantly skeptical tone. She couldn't believe her Shiro was dating someone who looked so small and gangly. Akako thought the man needed a haircut as he resembled some type of shaggy dog in her eyes. Her Uncle must be messing with her. 

"Mhhm," Shiro replied, "This is Matt. We met at work." He added. "Matt this is Keith and Akako." 

Matt waved and greeted the two of them. "Nice to meet you both." 

Akako frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "No, you can't be his boyfriend." She said plainly. "His heart already belongs to me." She stated as if it were common knowledge. She looked up at Shiro with a pout. "Right Uncle Shiro?" He knew this, her uncle had to know this. Right? There was no way he could replace her with this shaggy dog. 

Matt gave the two adults a look that was a mixture of confusion and a little bit of hurt, but Shiro only chuckled. "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten you into those Japanese dramas." He stated and laughed a little more when Keith snorted. The little girl had such a wild imagination sometimes. 

"It's your fault that the two of us are so into them, and it's also the reason why she is so dramatic. So yeah, that probably wasn't a good move on your half." Keith agreed. He checked the time on his phone, "Hey, I hate to cut this short, but I don't want her to be late for her first day of school. We really should be going." Keith stood up and grabbed his drink off the table and looked at his daughter. "Tell Uncle Shiro and Matt bye." 

Akako stood as well and adjusted her dress, "Bye Uncle Shiro, bye Mister Matt." She took her father's hand and followed him to the exit. Just before leaving the café she looked over her shoulder and waved, "Bye Princess, bye Mister Lance." She giggled as she got waved from the two employees and walked out with her father. 

Today was going to be a good day for Akako and hopefully the start of a good school year. Yeah she had spilled her drink, but Mister Lance was very nice and made another one that was even better than the first, and maybe her Uncle Shiro's boyfriend was a little weird, but he seemed happy. She got to see pretty fish and was going to bother her dad to get a fish tank sometime soon. To top it all off, she totally met a princess there. Maybe if she is really good at school her daddy will bring her back soon.


	2. Thank God for Sharpies and Paper Coffee Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries and fails at getting Keith's attention. Shiro decides to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! We have chapter two ready for you! 
> 
> There are going to be flashbacks in this chapter and they will be marked with asterisks 
> 
> Also My Co-Author and I have made a multi-ship tumblr called TimeToRazzleDazzle if you want to talk to us there or even ask for prompts or what not. I am Mod Razzle and she is Mod Dazzle, come by and hit us up :)

Work became a breeze for Lance once Keith, Akako, Shiro, and Matt became regulars at the café. Not only were the men easy on the eyes they were also interesting people, and Akako was absolutely adorable. She had terrific manors for being only five years old and the way she seemed clueless about her bluntness seemed to have come from her father. This behavior only made things more entertaining when they did come around. 

Lance would be lying if he said that he didn’t continue to try to flirt with Keith. The problem is Keith never reacted. If he were taken or not interested Lance would back off; he was flirty but not insensitive. Keith never gave him either of those vibes; he would just laugh softly at Lance’s comments as if he were just being friendly. Maybe he really wasn’t interested in Lance. Lance thought back to one of his many failed attempts at flirting. 

******* 

"How about a tall glass of me?" Lance said with a smug grin on his face. Granted, it wasn't his best pickup line, but he was grasping at air here. Lance has used every trick in the book to subtly tell Keith he likes him but nothing! Nada! 

Keith only smiled and shook his head at Lance. "How would you possibly turn yourself into a drink? Even then I feel like it'd just be pure sugar since that's all you drink." 

Ay Dios Mio seriously? Lance couldn't help but wonder if Keith was deflecting his obvious attempt at flirting or if he was just literally that dense. 

Lance raised his eyebrow at him "You're one to talk considering I just put five pumps of syrup in your drink." 

Lance sure knows how to pick them. 

****** 

That’s fine; he could live with it. Although getting over the damn butterflies that infested his stomach when Keith walked into the room would be harder to get over than it had been with Allura or really any other person he found attractive. But damn it, he would get over Keith. Keith and the way his dark silvery eyes would light up and crease at the corners whenever he found something amusing or how he would develop a small pout when thinking. Lance could and would get over the way Keith's nose would slightly scrunch up in disgust at the mere mention of cinnamon or how softly he would smile at Akako whenever she was telling some extravagant story. Lance could most definitely get over how Keith's laugh could make his day instantly better or how beautiful he looked, even when Keith looked like a musty cat from over-exhaustion. 

Keith would just become a distant memory like all the other people Lance thought he liked. This is absolutely because Lance had definitely never wondered what it would be like to run his hands through Keith's soft hair or caress his cheeks that were somehow completely clear of blemishes. Lance hadn't sat in the coffee shop counting down the minutes for when a little raven-haired bundle of joy came tumbling through the door with her near angelic father in tow. None of these things have ever plagued Lance's mind because he could get over Keith. Yeah. Definitely. 

Lance was doomed, and he knew it. 

Just how doomed he was became even more apparent when he heard the bell to the door ring and saw Shiro walk in and hoped that Keith would be following behind. That thought was immediately shot down, and whatever hope was there vanished because where he envisioned a lean and fit beauty, there was really a tall, gangly dork. Because of course, it would be Matt. When doesn't Shiro come in with Matt? 

Man, he was in deep. 

Lance needed to figure out his feelings and ask Keith out. Sooner would be better than later, but right now was not the time to stress about that. 

"Oh look, Matt came by just to see me," Lance said in a singsong voice with a smirk. 

Shiro chuckled as Matt playfully gasped and ran to the counter, "Well, of course, Lancey, you are my caffeine plug after all." 

"Oh," Lance said, pretending to be hurt, "That's all I am to you? You know what, that's fair, I know you'll always come back to me." 

"Exactly, this is why we work so well together," Matt said with a smile and pulled Shiro closer to him if anything to not leave him out of the conversation. 

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that." Lance snorted. 

"If the two of you are done flirting, I would really like to order my drink," Shiro interjected, though he was not annoyed by any means. The two friends were entertaining to watch. Shiro knew their banter was nothing more than friendly, and even if they were really flirting, no one would snatch Matt from him. Matt belonged to him. 

"Oh, of course," Lance said and picked up the sharpie he used to write on the cups. "What can we get started for you?" He asked in an overly chirpy customer service voice. You know the voice that sounded like you were trying to kill someone with kindness because let's be real, some customers deserved to combust. 

Shiro found the change in Lance's demeanor entertaining and somewhat frightening. How can someone change so drastically in seconds? Shiro ordered his drink and stepped back for Matt to order. They both ordered drinks that made Lance want to cry. Who the hell ordered a Brewed Awakening with no cream or sugar? Shiro. That's who. Why did he hate himself so? Matt was no better. This time ordering a Cool Beans with only one pump of simple syrup. Lance figured they had burned off their taste buds when they first started drinking coffee and that was how they managed to drink these things. You'd have to kill Lance before he would ever try such tasteless treats. Even then, his corpse would probably reanimate and slap that drink from your hands. 

When Lance managed to ring everything up and pass the cups down to the barista in charge of making drinks, he looked up to the couple for payment. Shiro looked over to Matt, "You said this was on you today." Shiro reminded. 

"Right," Matt reached into his pocket and groaned. "Well, it seems like I left my wallet in the car. I'll be right back." 

Lance looked at Shiro for a moment, trying to figure out just how someone so smart could be so scatterbrained, but then again, he remembered that Matt was related to his roommate Pidge, who honestly, Lance wondered how they survived. So, maybe Matt was the better of the two. 

Lance was watching Matt walk out to the parking lot when Shiro interrupted his questioning of how the Holt siblings function. 

"When you aren't feeding caffeine addictions or flirting with my boyfriend, what do you do?" He asked. 

Lance laughed and leaned against the counter, "Well I'm on my senior year of marine biology here at Altea University. That or I am helping my friend Hunk cook and keep Matt's sibling fed." He replied. Pidge would starve if not for them. 

"Marine biology? What do you want to do with that?" Shiro asked. 

"Well, I would either like to find a way to explore the areas of the ocean we have yet to see or conservation, specifically for sea otters," Lance answered with a smile, he was pleased with the path he had laid out in front of himself. 

"Seems like you have that pretty planned out then," Shiro replied 

Lance smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited." 

Finally, the bell above the door rang again, signaling that Matt had returned with the payment for their drinks. Shiro's expression became more serious than how it had been before. "Well, I'm glad. But are you ready to bring children into the mix?" His tone was as serious as his expression. 

"Woah Woah, Yeah, you're attractive and all but I really can't be involved with Matt," He answered quickly, it not clicking that Shiro was trying to reference Keith and Akako. "I have known him way too long to find him attractive," Lance stated. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought of Matt and him being romantic in any way. 

By this point, Matt was at the counter next to his boyfriend and stuck his tongue out as he handed Lance his card. 

Shiro Laughed, "Wait, you think?" He kept laughing, "Oh no, no, I might be poly, but I really don't want to handle a four-way relationship." He said as if the missing information was something that Lance was supposed to know. 

"Wait, what?" Lance asked feeling dumbfounded as he handed the card and receipt back to Matt. 

Matt laughed as well, "Yeah, we recently took Allura out on a date, and it went really well." He explained, and while yes this cleared up some prior confusion Lance now felt even more confused. Since when did Allura go out on dates? 

"You both took Allura on a date?!" He asked, and he was so baffled he took a moment and looked at the door that lead to the back of the house where Allura was currently on her break. Once he gathered his thoughts, he looked back at the two, "Well I shouldn't be surprised, I believe that someone like Shiro could get someone like Allura any day." He said, confident in the statement. 

"Actually, Lance," Matt spoke up, "I asked her out." He said, not surprised that Lance had such little faith in him. 

Lance looked at Matt like he had just begun to speak Russian. "No way," but then Matt was nodding his head, a small grin working up his features. "Allura!" He called to the back of the house. Lance couldn't believe this. There was no way- just look at Matt and then at Allura. There is just no possible way Matt could've scored two tens in his three-way relationship. It's impossible. 

"What?" She called back as she was opened the door and walked out of the small room that was a mixture of a storage room and an office. Allura quickly noticed that Lance was calling her for something other than work, she looked across the counter and smiled, the faintest dusting of pink crossing her cheeks. "What is it?" She asked again. 

"You only said yes to Matt to get with this beefcake right?" Lance asked, ignoring Matt's indignant noise and how embarrassed Shiro seemed to be from the comment. 

Allura laughed, everyone seemed to be finding things so funny today except Lance. "No, Matt is quite sweet, and he is better looking than you give him credit for." She answered and smiled when she saw Matt beaming at the compliments. 

"Told you," Matt said proudly. 

"Now, leave my boyfriends be and get their drinks," Allura said, and yeah Lance has been working at the café longer than Allura has, but he isn't going to go against what Allura says. 

"Fine, fine." Lance gave in and handed the two their drinks. 

"Good I'm going back to my break that you so rudely interrupted," and with that she returned to the back of the house. 

That was just a whirlwind of information and emotions that Lance felt as if his brain had momentarily shut down and was just finally loading up. 

Wait, that's right. 

"Why were you asking those questions?" Lance asked, "They really didn't seem like 'Oh I just want to get to know the local barista' type of questions." Lance explained. 

"Well, I did want to get to know you," He answered and took a sip of coffee. "I just wanted to see if I was right about you." 

Lance gave Shiro a confused look, what was that supposed to mean? 

Shiro could tell that Lance needed clarification. "I know someone, and you seem like his type." 

OH! See that made more sense. "Thanks for looking out for me, but I've been trying to catch someone's attention recently." 

Shiro smiled innocently as if he weren't already three steps ahead of Lance. "Oh? And would I know who this person is?" Shiro asked feeling smug. 

"Uh," How was Shiro so good at that? "Yeah, you know him, and you probably know that it is stupid of me to even try because he is so not interested," Lance said and let out a defeated sigh. 

Shiro chuckled, "Oh, no that isn't what it is. Keith is just a little thick when it comes to flirting." Shiro said, finally clearing up that they were both talking about the same person. 

"Well I have been trying, and I just can't get any kind of reaction out of him. I am, like, so smooth," the other barista snickered, obviously listening in on the drama that was happening. Free Entertainment. Lance rolled his eyes and continued. "I just kinda figured he wasn't single or isn't interested." 

"Oh no, he is very much single," Shiro responded and even sounded a little exasperated. 

"How? Keith is so good looking, and he has the best laugh and- " Lance was rambling, he needed to stop. 

"Well, let's just say thing don't always go his way and Akako is his life," Shiro said and thought about all of the failed attempts that were Keith's dating life. 

******* 

Jared- The Baby Dropper: 

Keith had been asked out by some guy named Jared who worked at the dojo with him. Well, the night Jared came over to pick Keith up, he was greeted by none other than Akako who was waiting in the living room while her dad was getting dressed. She was on the floor playing with a stuffed lion plush. Shiro was running a little late and was unable to pick her up before Jared got there. 

"Hey there princess, I'm Jared. Your dad's..." Jared scratched the back of his neck wondering how to word himself "...friend?" 

Akako only stared at this stranger that wanted something with her dad. Tilting her head to the side, she examined him and held her stubby little arms towards him and mumbled a small "Up!" 

Jared had met Akako before at work, and he's carried her before, so this shouldn't be a problem. He crouched down to lift her up, and once she was securely in his arms, he cooed "Aww you're the cutest little-" before he could even finish his sentence Akako chomped down on his arm and Jared all but dropped her from his crouching position on the floor. 

"OW you little-" and of course that just happened to be when Keith emerged from his room to see Jared all but cursing out the little girl while she laid sprawled out on the floor crying from where Jared had unceremoniously dropped her. 

The only reason Shiro even knew this happened is that he had bumped into the boy who had run out of the apartment screaming about how Keith was a lunatic and needed to get his child a muzzle. Ranting about the whole thing as he stalked towards his car. 

Good-bye Jared. C'est la vie. 

\---- 

The phone calls: 

"Hello?" Akako whispered through the phone. Her daddy's phone kept ringing, and she always saw him pick it up and say hi. 

"Um...is Keith there?" Came some man's voice through the phone. He didn't sound like Uncle Shiro. In fact, he sounded like that ugly brown-haired man who kept trying to hug her dad. Her face soured at the thought. 

"No," 

"Wait-" but before the man could finish, she hung up the phone. 

And Akako would continue to answer her dad's phone like that. Every. Single. Time. 

\--- 

Scott- Boiled Alive at the Crotch: 

Akako was four years old, and Keith had been invited out by some dweeb named Scott. Akako thought he looked like Shaggy from Scooby-Doo and she vocalized that thought many times to her Uncle Shiro. Always asking "Where's Scooby?" A quip that Scott never really enjoyed. 

Akako, Shiro, Keith, and Scott were walking around the zoo. It was mid-November, so Scott was holding a hot cup of coffee as he was walking around. That's when Shiro noticed the mischievous look that took over Akako's expression. He really didn't like where this was going. Usually, when Akako made that look, something bad happened. 

Akako slowly made her way towards Scott who was calmly sitting on a bench while Keith and Shiro were taking a selfie. She sat next to him and said in the sweetest voice possible "Mr. Scott?" 

"Yes, Akayko?" 

Scott could never pronounce her name right, and it just made what she was about to do all the better. 

"Look over there!" She rapidly pointed towards the lion exhibit and jammed her hand right through Scott's coffee cup, causing it to spill all over the front of his jeans. 

"What the fuck?!" Scott exclaimed running towards the bathrooms as his crotch was practically melting off. 

And it was in that moment that Scott realized he hated children. 

\--- 

Leo- Who Never Even Had a Chance 

Shiro kept pestering Keith to go out and live a little. Shiro had good intentions but just couldn't accept that Keith was fine with it being just him and Akako. Keith was also tired of the endless stream of rejections, child haters, and straight up douches who kept entering his life. Decent guys, who don't mind single fathers? Yeah, apparently that didn't exist for him. Even so, Keith finally agreed to go on a blind date that Matt had set him up with. Matt was Shiro's 'co-worker' and had set him up with some guy at his job. 

Looking around the small restaurant, Keith finally spotted who he could only assume to be Leo. Keith walked right up to him and questioned "Hi I'm Keith. You Leo?" 

"Yeah. And I'm assuming you're Keith?" Leo said looking him over. A small smirk forming on his lips. 

Keith rolled his eyes and said, "I have a daughter." Keith almost laughed at how quickly Leo's face fell from the information. Clearly, Matt never told him about Akako. 

"Yup that's what I thought. Thanks for this 10-second date. It's been a blast." Keith muttered sarcastically and marched his way straight out of the restaurant. 

Did he sabotage himself? Yes. 

Did he care? No. 

Was he about to watch Tangled for the millionth time with Akako and then some Japanese dramas? Yes. 

Why? Because he loved spending his nights that way. It was him and his daughter against the world after all. 

******* 

Shiro came back to the present and shook his head, "He just isn't very good at flirting or realizing he is being flirted with, and Akako is his world. That can make dating hard." Shiro explained. 

Lance nodded in agreement. "Of course she is. She is his daughter; I would be concerned if she wasn't." Lance said. 

"You seem like you actually have a chance, even with Akako in the mix. I could tell when you managed to avoid a rough time of her crying and Keith desperately trying to keep her calm." Shiro said, recalling the day he first met Lance. 

"I mean, she hadn't meant to drop it, and I wanted to make the new one better than the first, so she didn't feel like she was missing out. You know? Kids are easy like that." He shrugged. Given that Lance has a younger sibling as well as a niece and nephew Lance felt like he knew his way around kids pretty well. That isn't even counting extended family they saw once every few months. 

"That was a very smart move. Seriously, good job on that. You really do have a shot with Keith." Shiro stated. "You just have to be more forward. I promise you it will be worth it." 

With that Shiro and Matt left, leaving Lance to dwell on his advice. 

\--------—- 

More or less than a month had passed since that day, and Lance had taken the advice Shiro had given him to heart. If he had a chance, then he was damn sure going to try harder. 'Be more obvious,' he reminded himself. He could do that. 

Keith and little Akako had been coming to the coffee shop on a regular basis. Sometimes it was both of them, sometimes they were joined by Matt and Shiro, and sometimes it was just Keith. 

Lance tried his best to savor the opportunities Keith was alone. 

That’s not to say he didn’t adore Akako. The child was an amazing little spitfire, and he’s surprised by how much she’s grown on him. Sometimes she’ll pretend Lance is a prince, making magical coffee for the wee commoners to brighten up their days. She’s even dragged him by the hand to hide under the counter because “We’re being attacked, my prince! The noodly dog be-betwixed my Uncle Shiro! Don’t let him take you too!” 

"Betwixed? Sweetie, do you mean bewitched?" Lance questioned her. It was always good to teach kids new words. 

Akako scrunched up her little nose "be-bewitched? What does that mean?" 

"Well, it's kind of like someone takes over your mind. They put a spell on it so you're all wonky and not thinking straight" Lance explained it in a way she could understand. 

Nodding she exclaimed "Bewitched! The noodly dog has betwitched my Uncle Shiro! Beware!" 

He pitied Matt, but it was comical, to say the least. Lance was glad she didn’t hate him or anything. 

Kids always liked him. It was just a fact. 

Something Lance liked was the way Keith always gave her that soft, loving smile that seemed to only be directed towards her. Like she’s everything perfect in this world. A shining star in a sea of endless darkness. 

He’d kill for a soft look like that from Keith as well. Even just a warm expression aimed towards him. Hell, at this point he’d take a fist bump if it meant Keith liked him enough to see him as more than a barista. 

Today, he heard the usual jingle of the bell while he was in the back searching for a box of sugar packets he needed to bring out front to organize. 

Walking out with the box, he practically choked when he glanced up and saw Keith in all his glory. Today he was alone, wearing a nice pair of joggers that hugged his hips perfectly, but his ass wasn’t the thing that captured his attention, nor how his shirt fit around his well-defined body like a second skin. 

Wait how can someone be pretty and have a nice body? It should be a sin. Keith would be burned at the stake in the olden days for luring in lust-filled townsmen. Hell, Lance would have been one of those poor fools considering how often he ogles Keith’s features. 

That’s beside the point, however. 

Today what caught his attention was how Keith’s usually tousled up hair was pulled back into a delicate ponytail. It gave him the urge to tug it out and run his hands through those unruly locks as he- Lance stopped his thoughts before they could go deeper into the rabbit hole. This was not the time or place to be thinking of what exactly he wanted to do to Keith, but damn it was Keith making this hard for him. 

All Keith did was put his hair up. It shouldn't be affecting him this way. 

Lance didn't even think he was breathing anymore. 

Wait, was Lance drooling? 

He swiped at his mouth and felt the moisture in the corners of his lips. If that wasn’t embarrassing enough, to top it all off the box had slipped from his hands. Sugar spilling everywhere. Lance could feel his face warming up, and the tips of his ears were on fire. Had he really just done that? And in front of Daddy Dearest over there? 

A laugh bubbled out of Keith’s mouth once he saw how flustered Lance looked with packets of sugar strewn around the floor. Clutching his stomach, Keith sputtered “Did-Did you just-?” 

Usually, Lance would admire Keith’s open expression of sheer joy, but right now, at this moment, Lance had to recover some of his dignity. 

“You’re just so sweet I didn’t think I needed any more sugar,” Lance said winking. 'That was smooth' Lance thought. He was also hoping Keith would notice his blatant compliment. 

A smile tugged act Keith’s lips, and Lance swore he saw a dust of pink on Keith’s cheeks. “I’m not entirely sure how that would work, and don’t other costumers need sugar? They can’t all have me.” He said, obviously still amused. 

Lance stayed quiet for a moment and then smirked, “But I can have you, right?” He asked as he knelt down and began to gather the scattered sugar packets. 

Keith quirked an eyebrow and got down to help Lance clean up as well. He chuckled and shook his head, “You are ridiculous.” 

Lance huffed, why was Keith so damn thick? Okay, he was ready, there was one more trick up Lance’s sleeve. He could do this. 

Once they managed to clean up the packets of sugar, Lance took Keith’s order. This time he decided on a hazelnut See You Latte, extra whip cream. Lance knew Keith would be good for him, Keith enjoyed his drinks just as sweet as Lance did. Lance moved to work on crafting Keith’s drink, and while Keith was distracted, he wrote something else just below Keith’s name on the cup and internally prayed that this would work. 

—————————— 

Keith took his drink and said his goodbyes to Lance and the other baristas and made his way to the dojo There was some paperwork that needed to be gone through before his class later that night, and he figured that coffee might help him focus on the tedious tasks. 

He sat down at the desk in the office, took one more sip of his coffee and set it down before moving to the stack of bills that the owner needed to pay and applications for new students. He did this for a while before he felt his eyelids get heavy. He reached for his drink and noticed that there was something else written on his cup other than his name and the order. 

“What?” He asked out loud and picked up the cup for a better look. If he had been tired just moments before he was now wide awake. It was a phone number with a heart next to it. The only person that had touched his cup was Lance. “Oh,” He said once it hit him. 

Lance had honestly been flirting. 

Keith’s face went bright red, and he swore his ears were burning. Lance had been flirting this whole time, and he had not picked up on it. He needed to talk to someone. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened Shiro’s messaging thread. ‘Lance gave me his number,’ he sent and waited for what Shiro would say. 

Uncle Shiro  
Oh? The guy from Hidden Drop, right? 

Keith  
Yeah, it is. What do I do? 

Uncle Shiro  
Seriously? Jesus. Text him. 

Keith  
Are you sure? You have seen how well my past dates have gone. 

Uncle Shiro  
And? I have also seen how hard he has been trying to flirt with you, how you look at him, and how good he is with Akako. 

Keith  
Fine, I will give him one date before I get my hopes up, 

Uncle Shiro  
Whatever you say, buddy. 

Keith rolled his eyes at the lack of faith he received from his friend and stared at the cup that had Lance’s phone number neatly written on it. He took a deep breath. He could do this; he could text that cute barista that could make him laugh and Akako smile brighter than he had seen recently. Keith gathered all of his bravery and typed out ‘Hey, this is Keith. I found this number on my coffee cup and figured whoever was bold enough to put it there deserves to go out for lunch sometime.’ He was proud of the fact that he was comfortable enough to be so playful in a message to Lance. 

 

He only hoped this wouldn't blow up in his face later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading and we can't wait to hear what you think.


	3. Nothing Quite As Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally goes on a real date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sorry that this took so long to post. This chapter is longer so it took longer to write. Also, we now have a beta reader! Thank you literalklancetrash for your work! It was really helpful and hopefully, you guys notice the time and effort put into these chapters.  
> Don't forget that we might post updates on this fic at timetorazzledazzle on tumblr. Or if you just wanna pop by and say hello or comments about how you feel about the new chapter. We would really love that. It helps keep us motivated!

After Lance finished his shift, he went home and gushed to Hunk and Pidge about what had just happened.

"Hunk, I swear he didn't realize I was flirting! I used my best line ever!" He complained.

"Oh? And that was?" Pidge asked while focusing on their homework. Hunk was just nodding along while thumbing through his textbook.

"Okay, well first, know that I dropped a box of sugar packets," Lance explained with a nervous laugh. "And he was so confused by that, but god if you had seen how he looked today you would have been too!"

Hunk finally looked away from his textbook and gave Lance a questioning look. A smug grin was making it's way to Pidge's face, loving how stupid Lance becomes when his crush is serious. 

"Fine, maybe you wouldn't have, but he looked amazing! Right, so I dropped the sugar, and he was looking at me, I had to think of a way to play it off, so I said 'You’re just so sweet I didn’t think I needed any more sugar,' and that didn't work! Well, he laughed, but he didn't realize I was flirting."

"Really? I wonder why." Hunk said, obviously used to Lance coming to him with any crush that he had. Hunk enjoyed listening to his friend, even if he didn't know much about Keith. He had seen Keith and Akako when they went into the store, but Hunk focuses on the pastries, so he basically lives in the kitchen. Honestly, Hunk doesn't even know if Keith is aware of his existence?

"I don't know! But I finally went all out. I wrote my number on his coffee cup. If that doesn't work, it's a hopeless cause." 

"It was hopeless from the beginning, but I am glad you are finally realizing this," Pidge muttered.

As if the universe were listening to their conversation, Lance's phone rang with the default messaging tone. Meaning this was someone who was not already in his phone had messaged him.

Lance went wide-eyed and stared at Hunk. This had to be Keith right? His plan was going to work, right?

"Well, check your phone," Hunk told Lance.

That's all Lance needed to bring himself back to reality and dig through his backpack and pull out his phone. His full attention drawn to the message, to Pidge and Hunk's relief. They had ridden Lance's infatuation rollercoaster before. 

Unknown Number  
Hey, this is Keith. I found this number on my coffee cup and figured whoever was bold enough to put it there deserves to go out for lunch sometime.

Lance  
Bold? That's an interesting word to use

Keith  
I can retract my offer.

Lance  
Okay okay. So, lunch? I might be more available for a dinner time

Papa Keith  
That works. I can get Shiro to watch Akako. Any ideas?

Lance  
Hm, I've really been wanting to go on an aquarium date and then go somewhere for dinner

Sugar Papa Keith  
I'm not sure I can manage that. Akako would be very upset if I went for the first time without her. Been trying to come up with a time where I can take her first. 

Lance  
I see. That's okay

Sugar Daddy Keith  
Thank you for understanding.

Lance looked at their messages as he tried to think of what to do that wouldn't be horribly costly. Lance was a student and Keith was a single parent. It was understandable. Then it hit him. He knew what to do.

Lance  
Do you trust me?

Papa Keith  
Uhm, I can't say that I do just yet.

Lance  
Fair enough  
I promise you won’t regret it if you do. How does Thursday at 5:30 sound?

Papa Keith  
Okay? That works for me.

Lance  
Perfect! Send me your address and be ready at that time 

Papa Keith  
Okay?

Lance  
See you then!

Lance grinned at his phone and then grinned at his roommates. "I'm going to take him on a surprise date." He informed the two.

"Oh? And what are you going to do for this surprise date?" Hunk questioned. 

Lance grinned, “Well, where do you take someone when you’re a hopeless romantic and broke as hell?” He waited for a beat, but before Hunk could respond, Lance enthusiastically threw his hands in the air and declared; “The Park of course! Just imagine it. A candlelit dinner, the sun slowly descending in the background, surrounded by nature. Alone. Just me and Keith. It’s the perfect set up! Practically hitched already!”

Pidge snorted and looked at his friend quizzically, “Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself? I still think you’re in over your head.” 

Lance waved them off, already used to Pidge's skepticism. “I’ve got this Pidge. It’s going to be perfect. A romance as great as Titanic!” 

Pidge smiled and raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t the guy drown?”

“Pfft, details details,” Lance shrugged and then asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes towards Hunk, “But you’re going to help me, right buddy?”

“DROWN HIM?!” Hunk exclaimed incredulously. 

“NO!” Lance looked at Hunk, mortified, “I like my dates alive thank you!”

Snorting Hunk shook his head and patted Lance’s back, “Of course I’ll help you. What are friends for?”

Lance laughed and hugged his friend excitedly, "Thanks man. One last thing." Lance said.

Hunk looked at his friend with a cocked eyebrow, ready to have something asked of him. "And that is?"

"I might, possibly, ask for some help with cooking things for the picnic. I want to wow him not only with the awesome date but also with good food." Lance said, practically beaming from his excitement.

\--------------- 

Showtime.

\----------

Lance's eyes widened in panic as he flitted through his closet and mumbled to himself in quick processions, "Nothing to wear...oh my god what am I going to wear...I can't believe I forgot." He picked shirt after shirt until he let out a scream of annoyance. Tugging at his hair, he yelled, "Hunk! Hunk, dear lord, just call Keith and tell him I was kidnapped!"

Hunk, clearly confused by Lance's outburst, walked into his room and asked "What's wrong buddy? You've spent hours planning this, and now you just wanna call it off?" Hunk may be wary of this relationship, but that didn't mean he wanted Lance unhappy. 

"Hunk, I literally have nothing to wear. I'm going to look like-like....I'm going to look like Matt! On a bad day!" 

"I heard that! That's an insult to me too you know!" Pidge quipped from the other room. 

Hunk snorted and with a small smile said, "Dude, Keith has literally seen you in your work clothes. You wear an apron and didn't he catch you wearing that weird donut hat? Ya know, on that promotional day where we were giving away donuts with the purchase of a drink?"

Lance gasped in horror, "Don't remind me! I almost purposely spilled coffee on myself so that I could have an excuse to change."

Sighing Lance sat at the foot of his bed and said, "Okay, you have a point. But, I just- I want this to be good. I just feel like I have an actual chance this time you know? Like maybe someone can genuinely like me for once? It's stupid I know." Lance had hunched in on himself by the time he finished.

Lance was a romantic at heart after all and Hunk knew this. Slowly Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance and squeezed, trying to give comfort to his closest friend. "Lance, you'll be fine I promise. Keith won't be able to keep his hands off of you. And considering how sickly sweet a picnic during the sunset is, everything will end like all of those romance films you watch. Just remember, if he didn't like you then he wouldn't have texted in the first place. You're a gem. Remember that yeah?"

Lance sniffled a bit and nodded. "You're right! I'm a Queen, and the world is gonna know it! Move aside my noble steed; I have someone to woo!" Lance exclaimed and quickly got up to change. Before he went into his closet, he turned to Hunk, "Thanks Hunk. You're the best." 

 

\----------

"Daddy what are you doing?" Akako asked as she was laying on Keith's bed going through his phone. Humming idly to Honor to Us All as she waited for her dad to finish getting changed. She couldn't understand why he kept changing? Her daddy always looked pretty.

Keith emerged from the closet with yet another ensemble and asked "Hey sweetie, what about this outfit? Is this one better?" He needed to look good. This was the first date he has gone on that he actually thought might work out in, well, like ever. He really wanted to show Lance that he was interested, and first impressions were everything, even if they had already met before. 

Akako huffed and rolled her eyes in the same way that a teenager would, "Daaddd you looked pretty the last five times! Daddy is always pretty!" Then her nose scrunched up as she looked at him, "Daddy, it's warm outside" she stated as she looked questioningly at his beanie. Her dad was weird. 

"You know what? You're right!" And off he went to change again. 

"Daddy where are you going? Why am I going with Uncle Shiro? I wanna have fun too!" Akako exclaimed.

Keith laughed to himself. He was nervous, but Akako was so sweet and always helped calm him even through the hardest of times. "Daddy is going on a-" he stopped himself knowing that Akako might not take to the idea of her father going on a date to well, "I'm going to hang out with a new friend."

Akako's eyes light up, she loved the idea of new friends. "Can I come?!" She asked with big eyes.

Keith emerged from the closet for the last time with his final outfit. "Sorry sweetie, I don't want to get in the way of your fun with Uncle Shiro. I hear he has a surprise for you."

Akako pouted for a moment, but then again uncle Shiro always had the best surprises. "Fine, you get a raincheck."

Keith smiled and kissed his daughter's head; she really needed to stop watching so many J-Dramas. "Thank you for letting me go out. Just know I won't have as much fun without you."

Akako smiled, stood up on the bed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled "Well duh, I'm your Little Princess."

Keith was about to respond, saying how right she is when he heard a knock on his front door. His eyes widened in panic, and he felt his face go cold. That couldn't be Shiro because Shiro has a key, he always just prances in and does whatever.

Lance was early.

Akako let go of her father and looked in the direction of the door. "Is that your friend?" She asked as she jumped off the bed and headed towards the door.

"I think so, sweetie, but let me answer it. Just in case there is a stranger at the door." Keith told his daughter.

Akako slowed her pace and stopped in the middle of the living room, giving room for Keith to get to the door and greet whoever was on the other side.

Keith turned the doorknob, and his suspicions were confirmed. There stood Lance in all of his glory, hair parted on the side and out of his face, a soft blue button up with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of khakis that fit him in ways that should be sinful. He made looking dressy and relaxed simultaneously seem easy. Keith wondered if his dark-wash jeans and red flannel was enough. 

Finally, Keith's brain began to actually work, "Hi Lance, I'm almost done. Uhm," He paused, trying to think what he had left to do. 

His hair. It was still thrown up in a wet, messy bun from after his shower. "I'll only be a few minutes." He said and stepped away from the door to actually let his date inside. "Just make yourself at home. I'll be right back." He reiterated before quickly vanishing into the bathroom.

Lance awkwardly stood in the middle of the living room trying to register what had just happened. He was really here, in Keith's home, and the date was a reality. He didn't just imagine the whole thing. He blinked a few times and looked around the small living room. There was a television off to the side, with a few DVD's laying about. Who still owns DVD's? The kitchen was attached to the living room with all of the basic necessities, a box of Honey Smacks cereal scattered on the table. Finally, his gaze landed towards the couch where a small human was standing off to the side, staring wide-eyed up at him.

Akako.

How the hell had he managed to forget about the little ball of energy that always managed to crack him up at work?

Akako's eyed him suspiciously, "You're not a new friend" she stated as if Lance had any idea what she was going on about.

Lance was thrown off, but then again he figured she was too. "Yeah I am, you both might know me, but now your Papa and I are becoming friends." 

Akako's mouth made a little 'o' shape as she understood what Lance was saying. "Oh, okay!" 

Next thing Lance knows Akako is dragging him down to the floor by the hand and shoving a doll in his face. He didn't even realize she had one in her hands? How had she gotten it so quickly?

"This is Sir Fluffington!" She announced, beaming because of her opportunity to show her new friend her favorite plushy. 

"Oh, if I had known I was in the presence of nobility I would have dressed nicer." He said while doing a half bow in his sitting position, "It's a pleasure, Sir Fluffington." Akako smiled wide and toothy as she listened to Lance introduce himself. 

"I see that you and Sir Fluffington have matching dresses. Is there a special occasion?" Lance questioned the little girl. They were both wearing the same blue sun-dress and matching little bows on their heads.

Nodding, she glanced around and beckoned Lance to lean in closer. Cupping her hands around her mouth and over his ear, she whispered, "Uncle Shiro has a surprise for me." 

Lance let out an over exaggerated gasp and looked at the little girl, excited for her. "Oh? I love surprises. Especially if they come from people like your Uncle Shiro."

Akako nodded quickly, "He is the best! He likes to bring me ice cream. Uncle Shiro won't let Daddy have ice cream in the house so when I go to his house, I have lots of ice cream!"

Lance grinned "Why can't your Daddy have ice cream at home?"

Akako scrunched her nose "Milk doesn't like him. Uncle Shiro says he's lac-laptose intolant." 

Lance thought about her answer for a moment. Keith never asked for non-dairy options in his drinks. He figured Keith's intolerance was mild. "That's no fun, well if you do get ice cream have some for me, okay?"

"Okay!" Akako agreed happily, but her attention was quickly taken from Lance when she heard the front door open. "Uncle Shiro!" She yelled and ran towards him, smacking into his legs and holding tight. "We are gonna have so much fun today."

Shiro had only managed to close the door behind him before Akako was latched onto his legs. "We are sweetie." He said and carded his fingers through her hair. "Oh, Lance didn't think I would get a chance to see you." 

Lance stood to full height. "Oh yeah, I was running late a few minutes early." He explained, shrugging nervously. In reality, he had been too anxious to sit around in his living room as he waited for their scheduled time. "But Little Cocoa has been keeping me company. I even got to met the one and only Sir Fluffington." Lance said, honestly feeling a little proud of himself. 

Akako learned to like the nickname, once she realized that it wasn't Lance trying to avoid properly saying her name, as well as the fact that Cocoa meant chocolate. She nodded when Lance brought up her teddy bear. "Mhhm! If Daddy and Mr. Lance are gonna start being friends, then he has to know who Sir Fluffington is!" She stated matter of fact.

Shiro was amused with the whole situation; Lance who was obviously nervous to go on his first date with Keith, Akako who was told they are becoming friends and not dating, how well Lance handles Akako, and the fact that Lance actually got to meet her bear. Things were looking good for Lance. 

"Well, of course, he does. Anyone who is important has to meet him. You told me that." 

Keith finally entered the room. He gave up on figuring out how to fix his hair and decided on just pulling the top half up into a loose bun with the rest down. "Hey, Shiro." He greeted, hoping to get everything moving a little faster. He didn't want to waste too much of Lance's time. "Do you have everything you need to watch her?"

“Almost. I’m just missing one, very important thing.” Shiro said as he easily lifted Akako up into his arms. “There we go! All set. Couldn’t forget the little princess now could I?” Shiro asked while Akako giggles in his arms. Shiro grabbed Sir Fluffington and a backpack filled with Akako's things and proceeded towards the door. Before leaving, and with a playful grin, "Be safe kids!"

Akako waved as well and yelled her fair-well, "Bye daddy! Bye new friend!"

And off they went. Leaving Keith and Lance alone.

As the two realized this, they turned towards each other, an air of awkwardness hanging in the air. Keith had never seriously dated anyone, and without Akako here, he felt vulnerable. Lance, on the other hand, felt like he was thrown back into high school before he had grown into his body, where he couldn't even utter a single syllable to anyone he found remotely attractive. All filled with nerves and jittery emotions that he couldn't quite get a handle on back then.

But this is now. Snap out of it Lance chastised himself as he tried to get his bearings. He didn't want to ruin yet another date. He had to channel his inner bravado if he was going to make it through the evening. 

"You look nice.”

Lance looked up at Keith and tried to ignore the fact that he was blushing like a fucking high schooler. "Oh, thank you. You look really good as well." Lance really needed to figure out how to make this less awkward. "Ready to go?" he asked as he gestured to the door. 

"Yeah, I am," Keith answered and smiled. He walked to the door, opened it and waited for Lance to walk out before he closed the door and locked it. Shoving the keys in his pocket, Keith followed behind Lance to where he had parked his car. 

"Sorry if it doesn't look the cleanest," Lance said as they approached his old beat up car. "It was my dad's, then Marco used it for a little, and the Veronica got it. So, it's been through some rough times." He admitted as he unlocked the door and even opened Keith's door him.

He wasn't sure what exactly Lance was apologizing for. He sat down in the passenger seat and thanked Lance for his chivalry. Looking around the old beat up car, Keith couldn't help but feel a deep pit of melancholy fester at the bottom of his stomach. How many memories did this car hold? Generations Lance's family lay here, each one of them leaving their mark. Glancing at a red stain in the back seat, Keith could only imagine an eight-year-old lance and a fourteen-year-old Veronica sitting in the back seat, probably bickering, while sipping on a red slushie. Keith could see so perfectly how Veronica would playfully elbowed Lance, and Lance with all of his gangly limbs might have moved to defend himself, spilling the slush in the process.

That red holds memories.

It holds the tale of a loving family living their best lives.

He really shouldn't feel the taste of the bittersweet childhood he never had. This isn't the time to reminisce about the foster cares he traveled to, time and time again. To remember the loveless life of an orphaned child who only wanted someone to love him the way he sees love in Lance's life.

Akako loves you, a little voice in his head reminded him. A voice that brought him back to the present, reminding him of the small gleam of happiness that burst through his seemingly desolate life.

With a soft smile, and gentle fingers caressing the car's interior, Keith uttered "I think your car is great Lance, dents and all” Because it was great. This is the type of car he aims to have in the future; he thinks, a small semblance of nothing that stores the fondest of memories.

Lance turned the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life. He looked at Keith, a little more than confused. He figured there was something he was missing out on. “It’s just a hunk of junk that has been in my family for way too long. But hey, What ever you say, buddy.” He replied to Keith’s statement. 

“Oh, I just think it’s sweet that this car has so many memories,” Keith explained, hoping that that answer didn’t give too much away about what he was really thinking. 

Lance chuckled and pulled out of the apartment’s parking lot. “Nah, I think there are too many damn stains and dents in this car for it to be anywhere near great,” Lance replied, obviously not picking up on the sentiment that could be held in such things. “It is perfect at this moment though because it is taking us to the best date I have ever come up with.” Lance boasted as he drove. 

“Is that so? I still don’t know where you are taking me.” Keith reminded.

“I know, that’s kinda the point of a surprise date,” Lance replied with a smirk. “But, I promise you that it will be amazing. Probably the best date you have ever been on.”

“That’s not very hard to manage,” Keith muttered. Although he really did appreciate how hard Lance was trying for this date, and they hadn’t even gotten to the actual date.

Lance hadn’t heard what Keith said given that he was so focused on driving to the park. 

The drive wasn’t long, but the two made the most of it, talking and joking about things in the area that had managed to bother both of them, or how horrid traffic could be. Things that weren’t inherently intimate, but it was so domestic and comfortable. The conversations could have easily been classified as small talk, but the way they both joked and laughed it was so much more.

After another ten minutes, Lance was pulling in at the park. He hoped the location wasn’t distinct enough to give away what the secret date was. “Okay,” He huffed, nervous as he retrieved a square bandana from the pocket on the back of the passenger seat. He methodically folded the bandana into a thin rectangle, much in the way that someone would if it were to be used as a blindfold. "Here put this on," Lance said as he held a blindfold towards Keith, the smile never leaving his face.  
   
Keith slowly raised an eyebrow and with a small smirk quipped "Well that's kinky." Yet he still ended up taking the folded cloth and looked at it before looking up at Lance, who only nodded along silently letting Keith know that he wanted the other to cover his eyes.

Normally Keith would have just flat out said no and walked home, but Lance seemed so genuine, and he remembered just how much Akako liked him. He gave in and put the blindfold over his eyes and tied it in back. “You better not try any funny business,” Keith commanded.

“Who me? Of course not.” 

Keith could hear Lance open the car door and then the back door as well. He heard Lance humming and gathering things. One door shut and then a second, had Lance just left him? Keith decided he would give Lance two minutes before he took the blindfold off and chewed him out.

Keith didn’t have enough time to think of what exactly he would say to Lance because about a minute and a half later Lance was opening the passenger door.

“Okay, sorry that took so long. I had to set it all up.” Lance said and took Keith’s hand. “Come on, out of the car.” He said while helping Keith out of the car. He lead Keith a ways from the car. Keith held onto Lance, trusting him to not run him into a tree. 

Lance stopped Keith, “Okay, we are here.” He stepped behind Keith and untied the blindfold. Before he actually removed the blindfold he spoke up, a bit nervous, “I hope you like it.”

All of the sudden Keith could see, and what he saw was beautiful. An old quilt laid out on the grass, a basket and two glasses set next to it. It was small and simple, but everything about it made Keith want to cry. It all seemed so soft and almost intimate in a way. They could’ve just lounged around in McDonald’s or something, but Lance went out of his way to make this.   
It was great. 

The cool October day was comfortable, and the trees that lined their little area was a beautiful mix of amazing reds, yellows, and oranges. There was a soft breeze in the air that left the leaves cascading down the trees in small tufts of color, almost painting the sky with their autumn brilliance. It all felt like some picturesque moment like they were in a movie. There was even a small puppy blundering about in the distance, tripping at its own feet as it ran to grab its owner’s frisbee. 

The whole place felt alive yet brought a sense of ease to Keith. 

Even as Keith’s eyes flickered about, he couldn’t help but gaze at Lance. He was all soft edges and bright eyes. His very being screamed kindness and purity that fit so well with the quaint picture of the outdoors. Keith almost felt like with one simple touch; he would taint Lance. 

How did Keith manage to be here? Surrounded by the beauty of the world? Joined by a near ethereal being who graced Keith with his presence? 

Maybe Keith should just stop questioning his luck and enjoy this moment while it lasted.

 

Lance sat down on the quilt first, and Keith followed suit after he recollected his soul that was trying to abandon his body and join the beauty that surrounded them. “Okay, well this isn’t it, Keith. There are food and drinks as well.” Lance started taking out the food one by one. He set out the empanadas, pico de gallo, tortilla chips, choco-flan, plantain chips, sandwiches, and- his mental checklist of food was interrupted by Keith who exasperatedly questioned:

"How does that measly basket carry so much food?!"

Lance only grinned and stated, as if it were the most obvious thing, "It's a magic basket, Keith." And then he continued to take out the rest of the food and drinks.

Keith could only stare at the thing in bewilderment because it couldn't be a magic basket...could it? He was starting to question his sanity at this point. He had never seen so much food. Hell, Keith couldn’t even afford to buy himself a proper meal, let alone lavish in delicacies. 

Keith was also starting to feel guilt blossoming in his being as he gazed at all of this food. When was the last time he had ever been able to offer Akako this much food? She should be here and enjoying this too. Stuffing herself to the brim and still asking for dessert. 

Here Keith was, selfishly about to devour what seemed to be a week’s worth of food. 

Keith shook his head and thought She’s with Shiro. He always spoils her when she’s there. Nodding to himself Keith had to remember that Shiro was most definitely feeding his child. Probably even feeding her ice cream because Keith knows Shiro stashes like eight different buckets of that. Akako will probably come back home trying to run a mile a minute. 

Once the two were all settled and had dished out whatever food they wanted to start with Lance noticed that Keith still seemed a little distracted. “First date in a while, huh?” He asked.

“Yeah, I guess so. Well, the first that Shiro hasn’t practically blackmailed me into,” He answered, remembering the times that he said he would keep Akako until Keith at least gave whoever the current boy was a chance. “That obvious?”

“Not exactly, you just kinda seem a little lost without Akako. Although you usually do if she isn’t with you. Even when you are just coming in for coffee. I see it in a lot of parents. Especially parents of younger kids.” Lance explained. 

Keith nodded, a nervous chuckle escaping his throat. “Yeah, I guess so. It’s just always Akako and me, so I sort of feel naked without her.” 

“Marco was the same with Valentín, but that’s alright. Little Cocoa is so cute. I can’t blame you at all.”

Keith laughed. “She is definitely something, but hey, there was no bribery involved with this date. Let’s just focus on us. I really want to get to know you.”

Lance swore he had managed to get rid of those damn butterflies in his stomach, but they were back. Keith was being so sincere and actually wanted to be here with him. ‘Okay Lance, this is your chance, go get him,’ He thought to himself. “Well, I am Lance Reyes-McLain, I'm 22 and on my senior year of Marine Biology,” he said as if he were pitching himself during a speed dating event. 

This earned a laugh from Keith who decided to follow suit, “I’m Keith Kogane, I’m 23, and I work at the dojo down the road.”

After Keith broke his serious face the two began to laugh at the ridiculousness that had just happened.

“Marine Biology? How’s that going? I hear that’s a pretty difficult subject to major in.” Keith said, trying to start up an actual conversation. 

“It’s not nearly as hard for me. I am really good at memorizing things, which is probably the hardest part of biology. I had originally wanted to go for astronomy, but that math was way out of my league on top of having to take a gap year.”

Keith listened and was actually interested in learning more about Lance. That was more than he could say for people like Jared or Leo. “Why did you have a take a gap year?” Keith asked, hoping that it wouldn’t be prying too much, given that just about half of the normal questions someone could ask Keith he would dodge or beat around the bush. 

“Oh, well, some scholarships fell through just before my freshman year, so I needed to work to save up some money. I’m kind of glad I took that gap year though.” Lance answered with a shrug. “I was able to help my brother out with my niece, and I got to help my sister with her wedding, so that was nice.”

There was that ping of jealousy again. God what Keith would have given for a family, sometimes he even wished he got to experience his late teens as most people got to although he would never wish to change his life with his daughter. She was so important to him, Keith wouldn’t be the man he was today without her. “Well, that’s good. So, you have three siblings right?” Keith asked, just for clarification, or maybe to be able to more easily imagine a life like Lance’s.

“Yep; Marco, Veronica, Me, and then Luis. What about you? Were you an only child?” Lance asked, assuming so given that Keith never really talked of any siblings.

“Yes and no,” He began. “Yes I am an only child, but I never felt like one. I was a foster kid for as long as I can remember.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry man.” Lance now felt rather guilty for bringing it up. 

“No, don’t be. I found some really important people there, like Shiro.” And Ezmeralda, but that was something he would never bring up. 

“Hey, that’s something! Shiro seems like a really cool dude.” Lance said, trying to pick the mood back up from the hole that he had just thrown it into.

“Yeah, he really is. Stubborn and sometimes too serious, but then again he can be the most ridiculous person ever.” Keith laughed, “And he is great help with Akako.”

“I can tell. He seems like her favorite person ever.” 

“Oh absolutely, I might be her favorite, but he spoils her more than I do so give her the choice and she will always pick him.” ‘No Keith, stop talking about her.’ 

“That’s just how kids are, Valentín is about her age, and he will always pick his Mama Alma over either of his parents. It’s actually really funny. But that’s what grandmothers, or uncles, are for.” Lance explained. He honestly loved the conversation. Children were one thing he could always understand. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Keith agreed with a smiled. 

“So, do you share custody with Akako’s mother?”

Of course Lance would ask something like this. He was so sweet and just wanted to learn about Keith, but damn. “Oh, uhm, no. Just Shiro and I care for her.”

“Wow, that’s really impressive. I know this is the first date and all, but if you ever need any extra help with her, never be afraid to ask. Even if its just as friends.” Lance offered, feeling a little embarrassed to have even brought it up.

“Thanks, I will keep that in mind.” Why was Lance so fucking sweet?! Keith could feel himself falling, hard and fast. 

They continued eating until Lance prompted Keith to tell him a story about him and Shiro during their younger years. 

“Well there was this one time Shiro, and I almost set our schoolyard on fire,” Keith said off-handedly. 

Lance’s eyes widened, and he exclaimed, "You can’t just not tell me the whole story now!”

“Shiro and I thought it would be a good idea to try and start a campfire, so we grabbed a bunch of twigs and leaves to try and set them on fire. Shiro found a lighter that this kid named Jimmy had-“

“Why did a twelve-year-old have a lighter…?” Lance asked confused and quite frankly alarmed. 

“Let’s just say Jimmy really liked fire and contraband-“

“Contraband?!” Lance almost shrieked. 

“We’re getting off topic here,” Keith told Lance. Talking about Jimmy was a whole other story that Keith didn’t think was first date material.

Rolling his eyes, Lance said “Well excuse me for not finding a twelve-year-old arsonist who deals in contraband a norm” huffing Lance muttered to himself “what type of contraband can a twelve-year-old even do?” 

Keith, ignoring Lance’s last comment, continued with his story “As I was saying, Shiro got the lighter right? So we started lighting leaves and twigs and the works, right? Well apparently none of us thought of the wind-“ Lance gasped a small ‘no’ “so next thing we know there’s flying fiery leaves gushing around the courtyard, and everyone’s just screaming. That’s not even the worst part! The grass set on fire and everyone was hightailing it out of there like some savannah wildfire!” 

“What did you guys do?!”

“Shiro thought it’d be a bright idea to grab a bunch of cups, go inside the nearest building, filling them up with water, and then just trying to douse out the flames with them.” Keith shook his head at Shiro’s younger self. “None of us thought to grab the hose.” 

Lance snorted “How did you guys not die?” 

“Charlie, Jimmy’s older brother, ran out in a towel from the school gym nearby screaming his head off. Apparently, we had set off the fire alarm by the gym somehow?” Keith scrunched his nose up recalling Charlie. Charlie was an ass. “Well yeah, Charlie set the fire off with the hose. Not before losing the towel and face-planting in front of his girlfriend Connie though.” 

“Your childhood sounds wild Keith. I’m surprised you survived this long!” Lance couldn’t believe this. Where were the adults during this whole thing? Lance’s mama or at least Marco would’ve been there. 

Shrugging Keith replied, “Well when you move from place to place you tend to gather a bunch of adventures.” Smiling Keith said “You should’ve been there when Shiro and Ez-“ Keith stopped himself and decided to just stuff a sandwich in his mouth.

Lance wanted to ask Keith where he was going with his next story but considering Keith wouldn’t even look him in the eye at this point he decided to drop it. 

“Should I be worried you’ll burn the coffee shop down?” Lance joked.

Keith gave Lance a playful smile and said “No. I’m not the fire demon.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Oh shut up. Do you have any stories?” Keith asked. Genuinely curious. 

Lance thought for a moment but then laughed to himself while recanting to Keith about the time Pidge thought it was a good idea to hide a squirrel in her backpack during lectures. 

“No way!” Keith exclaimed. 

Nodding Lance said “The little guy was going insane in their backpack! All you could hear was a bunch of mewling and screeching coming from their bag.” 

Keith was clutching his stomach with laughter as he asked: “H-how did no one know?!” 

Snorting, Lance shook his head and continued “Pidge stood up, bit Hunk right on his arm, and then announced ‘I’m auditioning as a rabid animal!’ And then they just fled! Ran right out of the room!” 

Keith was in damn near tears at this point. This whole story was ridiculous and yet, considering Pidge was a Holt, he could believe it.

The rest of their picnic went amazingly. The two ate to their heart's content, watching the soft array of red hues decorate the sky as the sunset above them. A chill filled the air as night drew closer, enveloping them with seemingly endless darkness lit only by the fluorescent glow of spattered stars. Keith may or may not have scooted closer to Lance, and if he did it was to seek refuge in Lance's radiating warmth, not because he yearned to be closer, and if Lance took his hand, Keith definitely didn’t deny him. 

At the end of the date, Keith helped Lance pack the left-over food and quilt up. Then Lance drove Keith home, parked his car, and walked Keith up to his porch. 

“Thanks for coming out with me. I had a great time.” 

“I did too,” Keith replied while trying to ignore the erratic beating of his heart and how he felt like a high schooler who had just had their first date. To be fair, this was his first real date in almost seven years. He didn't count the ones that Shiro had set him up with. They barely counted as people in his eyes.

Keith was about to turn to go into his apartment, but Lance stopped him. “So, you think I might score a second date?” Lance asked, a hopeful smile on his face. 

Keith laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Lance’s lips, “I think so.” He replied and walked into his home. Not before seeing the flushed look on Lance's face or how his lips were shaped in a small 'o' shape. Entranced by what had just occurred.

Lance felt star struck. He walked away and totally didn’t do a little victory dance in his car. 

Keith walked inside and was smiling like an idiot. His cheeks were aching by how much he was grinning, and he felt like he was floating through the air. Sheer joy was fueling his systems. He looked around and noticed Shiro on the couch, his daughter on his lap, and J-Dramas on the TV. Shiro had a knowing grin that Keith wished he could tell him to fuck off. 

Akako jumped out of her uncle’s lap and ran over to her father. “Daddy! Daddy! Did you have fun with your new friend?!” She asked excitedly, somehow having more energy than she should, given that it was past her bedtime. Something Keith would have to talk to Shiro about later. 

For now, Keith smiled at his little girl. “Yeah, yeah I did.”


	4. Men Can Have Children Too Mijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is coming up, Akako and Lance can't wait. 
> 
> Also, Akako notices that Mister Lance and her daddy are getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. This chapter was a bitch to write and after long days of writer's block and even longer days of editing and composition, we were still dissatisfied with the outcome. But no worries! We enjoy the next chapter much more than the current one.

It had been a week since their lovely date, and the two had been talking even more. The two exchanged texts daily. There was even a late night phone call; Lance was lucky that Akako was already asleep before he called or he risked being hung up on him. Things were going well for Lance, and he was hoping that Keith felt the same.   
—————

Lance heard the usual jingle of the front door of the Café. He looked up only to see Little Akako prance in into the café, “I’m here!” she announced as if everyone had been expecting her. Some of the other café patrons looked at her with questioning looks, but the baristas all smiled.

Feigning a gasp, Lance said “Akako! Back from school already?” 

The little girl narrowed her eyes and looked off into the distance and whispered: “I’m back from war.”

Keith, who had been behind his little girl, just snorted and shook his head at her overdramatic behavior. Looking up at Lance, Keith gave him a small knowing smile and said: “I guess I’m just surrounded by dramatic people.”

Lance quipped, “The best kind of people!” He punctuated the statement with a wink.

Keith sighed and rolled his eyes, though there was no real annoyance in body language. "I am starting to learn this might be true," Keith replied with a small smile on his lips.

"Good thing you are starting to learn the truth," Lance said with a distinct nod. "Right Cocoa?"

Akako smiled and nodded as well, "Mhhm!"

Lance laughed at the enthusiastic response before he rang up the two drinks that Keith and Akako always order. Allura began Akako's drink while Lance worked on Keith's. "Now, Princess, don't forget the extra chocolate in the hot cocoa. It has to be perfect," Lance reminded Allura.

"How could I ever forget that you have hooked the poor child on way more sugar than she should be consuming?" Allura teased. 

Keith nodded in agreement. "It's true, but I like to spoil her.” Keith shrugged, “Also her sugar high usually kicks in around the time that I have to work, and Shiro watches her," Keith said to Allura, "So it's less of my problem, and she stays happy."

"So I have heard," Allura responded with a knowing tone. "Although it does make for lovely stories during our dates." 

Chuckling to herself, Allura recanted the time Matt babysat with Shiro while Akako was on a sugar high. She shook her head, “Matt was so distraught. Shiro and I had left the room for five seconds, and she somehow managed to climb atop the fridge while screa- singing 'Be Our Guest' and throwing sugar packets at him.” A fond smile came to her lips, “I don’t even know how she climbed up there but Shiro nearly fainted at the sight. Oh and my poor Matt was too busy almost yanking his hair out. I had to lure her down with a cookie and a promise of a Disney marathon.” 

Akako just stood next to her father beaming as if she had done nothing wrong and that she was just having a good time.

Seeing this pride in the little girl made Allura snort. She shook her head and looked at Keith “I don’t know how you do it, Keith.”

Keith shrugged and looked at his daughter questioningly with a raised brow “She’s usually pretty tame at home.”

Akako only grinned and innocently tilted her head.

Lance took this moment to walk out from behind the counter and slide in next to Keith and grab his own coffee. Allura only raised a brow at Lance and said: “Shouldn’t you be working?”

Lance waved her off “No one’s here and c’mon Princess, ” Lance gave her the puppy eyes “You wouldn’t break me from such a lovely specimen now would you?”

Rolling her eyes, Allura pointed a finger at Lance and said “Fine, but you owe me one, Reyes-McClain.” Then she slowly walked backward into the storeroom while maintains eye contact and whispering, “You’re indebted to me.”

“Well that was weird,” Lance said while looking at Akako “What do you think I’ll owe her?”

“Your soul,” Akako and Keith stated simultaneously before sipping their drinks.

Lance snorted as he was taking a sip of his coffee, almost spitting it out onto the table. There was never a doubt that Keith and Akako were related. It was always so entertaining to see the similarities between the father and daughter.

“So, isn’t Halloween soon?” Lance questioned once he recovered as he lead the duo to sit down at one of the couched in the lobby.

At that Akako beamed and a deep blush started appearing on Keith’s beautiful face. 

That’s odd?

“Mhhm!" Akako hummed as she took a long sip of her hot cocoa. She set down her drink and was practically jumping with excitement, or maybe that was the sugar. "Me and Daddy are going to be Beauty and the Beast!” Akako grinned enthusiastically. 

“Ohh so you’re going to be a princess, little cocoa? How fitting.” 

At that Akako frowned and shook her head “No. I’m going to be Prince Adam and Daddy’s going to be Princess Belle of course!” 

Oh. 

Oh. 

So that’s why Keith is blushing. 

Now Lance had a slight flush to his face just imagining Keith’s soft, lean features fitted into such a pristine sight. His imagination went as far as to imagine Keith with his hair curled and pulled up in a way that matches Belle's and make-up that beautifully enhances his features. 

“Sweetheart, we have to find a dress first remember? One that’ll actually fit daddy?” Keith told Akako, hoping that it would never happen. He wanted his little girl to be happy but he also really didn't want to have to wear a dress, especially not the ones that were sold in tacky Halloween stores.

Akako was about to start pouting when a sly grin grew on Lance’s features as he stated “A dress? Hah! Good news is that this boy has the perfect Mama who could whip that right up!” 

"Huh? Oh no, Lance I really couldn't ask that of you. I mean, it sounds really expensive to make and I don't have that kind of money right now," or ever. "But, I could try to find some money if she could make a Prince Adam costume for Akako. She loves to dress up and he is her favorite Disney prince." Keith was willing to splurge a little on something nice like that for Akako even if he technically didn't have the money for it. 

Lance shook his head, "Oh, no no. If I buy the supplies and do a few extra things for her, she would love to make it for you both. Well, that and if anyone asks where it came from you plug her." Lance said with a shrug. "I am also really good with puppy dog faces when it comes to Mama," He explained, working on leaving no room for Keith to say no.

Keith shook his head, "I really couldn't ask that of you, Lance. You work hard for that money." 

"Yeah, and I will get my money's worth, I promise. To see little Cocoa would be enough, but also," Lance looked at the little girl who was sitting at the table with them and thought how to word this carefully. "Let's just say I will enjoy this as well." 

Lance had done a good job convincing Keith into the whole idea. The thought of making Akako’s day pushed him to agree but then Lance went and ran with the plan. An innocent dress meant so much more now in Lance’s scheming mind. Keith glared at Lance, but the deep flush to his cheeks lessened the intended effect.

Keith was getting that dress damn it.

He was doomed.

"So?" Akako started, obviously trying to follow the adult's train of thought. "We are getting Daddy the dress?" She asked excitedly. 

"Yep!" Lance smiled, "Oh! I just finished my round of midterms so I don't have to study right once my shift ends, we could go to the fabric store later today."

Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t very excited to get off of his shift that day. He couldn’t wait to go back to the fabric store that he used to always go to with his mother. He was excited to take Keith and Akako and have an excuse to see Keith again. When he was finally free from his job, he drove to Keith’s apartment and picked up the two and drove to the fabric store, all the while happily singing to the radio with Akako.

"Lady and gentleman we have arrived at the fabric store that I practically grew up in. Mama loves coming here but now that all of her kids can drive she will send us when she is too busy," Lance explained as they pulled into the parking lot of The Fabric Joint.

Entering the fabric store was like entering the wonderful world of color and life. Everywhere the eye can see was a different hue or a different design. 

Akako immediately ran through the store. It felt like a rainbow had passed through and blessed them with its essence. She ran her fingers through a teal colored fabric lined with an intricate design, all she could think was soft. 

Keith watched his daughter marvel at the fabrics around the store. He then turned to look at Lance, the man who had brought that smile to his daughter’s face, and he too couldn’t help but grin. Lance didn’t even realize the impact he’s had on Keith’s small family. Keith wondered if he ever would.

“Isabella!” Lance boasted at a small, elderly lady who was carrying a stack of fabrics. Quickly Lance swooped in and took the fabrics from her arms “Long time no see!”

Grinning, Isabella patted Lance’s head and said “Mijito! I haven’t seen you in ages. Have you grown? You seem taller.” Then she paused and looked him over “You need some food Mijo.”

“Aw c’mon Isa, you know I eat a lot. Oh! This is Keith. He’s my- um…Yeah, this is Keith and that’s his daughter Akako.”

The lady then set her eyes on Keith and immediately started to pinch his cheeks. “Oh, he’s so pretty Lance! Are you sure he’s your boyfriend?” Then the lady gasped and started prodding at his ribs “Lance I take it back. This boy needs food, not you.”

That’s when Akako barreled towards them and smiled up at the lady “Hi! I’m Akako!”

Isabella smiled down at the little girl, "Well hello there sweetie."

“Okay, so I need some fabric for this dress,” Lance said, getting to business, and pulled out a picture of Belle. 

“Okay is this for little Akako?” Isabella questioned. 

Lance shook his head and said “No it’s for Daddy over there. He’s going to be Belle.”

Isabella rose an eyebrow and stated “Mijo. Your mama and I do not make dresses for your,” She paused and glanced at Keith “fantasies.”

To say Lance was mortified would be an understatement. If the ground could swallow him whole, then it would be doing him a favor. Lance could feel the blood rushing to his face as he started flailing his arms in front of him “Isa no! Akako wants to be the Prince and she wants her dad to be the princess!”

Isabella narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the boy “If you say so Mijo but I know you’re playing something dirty in that dusty head of yours.” And then she just walked away towards the back room, leaving Lance to wonder where the nearest volcano was so he could fling himself in it.

If things couldn’t get any worse, that’s when Akako popped up and asked “Why do you have a dusty head? Don’t you shower?”

"She's just being mean to me," Lance answered, giving Isabella a side-eyed glare. Really, Lance didn't need anyone feeding this little girls imagination anymore.

After that little mishap, Lance and Isabella got down to business. They measured Akako first, who was a perfect little customer, unlike her father who kept rumbling about being fit into a yellow disaster. At one point, Keith muttered “I’m going to look like Big Bird’s bride. Mama Bird.” Then paused “Maybe I can terrorize the minds of small children saying 'You’re next! And-'" Isabella prodded him with a needle before he could continue his crazy tangent. 

“I /will/ duct tape your mouth son. I did it to Lance over there as a child and I /will/ do it to you too.” Isabella chastised Keith. 

“Wait you did what to Lance?!”

Lance all but shrieked, “Isabella, do you want me to die alone?!” 

And that’s how the rest of that visit continued. With Lance being humiliated left and right by Isabella and Keith trying not to die of laughter. 

With Akako and Keith measured out and the fabric they needed bought, the trio walked out of the fabric store. Lance was feeling bold; he wanted to let Keith know that he was honestly interested in him and not just someone to go on a date with whenever he felt like. Lance thought about how exactly he would do that, especially when in public and with Akako. He decided to go with a subtle option.

Before leaving the sidewalk to walk towards his car, Lance let his hand bump into Keith's and let their pinkies catch together. A smile came to Lance's lips when he felt Keith take his hand. Mission accomplished. He looked over at Keith, still smiling, and Keith gave him a small in return. 

"Sweetie, I need your hand before we go in the street," Keith informed Akako. They may have been only going into a small parking lot, but he knew that repetition was important to teach good habits with children.

Akako nodded, taking her daddy's hand as she was told. She peered around from Keith's side, about to tell Mister Lance to make sure he stayed safe as well but then frowned when she saw that Mister Lance and her daddy were already holding hands. She let out a little huff and let go of Keith's hand. 

"Akako," Keith spoke in a disciplinary tone. He was about to continue when she moved to stand between the two men. 

Akako took their interlocked hands and pried them apart. Daddy was hers and there was no way she was about to share. Even if Mister Lance was nice and made her yummy hot cocoa, this couldn’t happen. She now had her own mission: Keep Mister Lance away from Daddy. 

Step one: no holding hands. She held both her dad's hand as well as Lance's, smiling up at the two. "Okay, all better!" She stated.

Keith laughed softly, finding this to be just something that his little Akako would do. Lance, on the other hand, felt embarrassed. He had just been able to hold Keith's hand and Keith was happy about it, but now he lost his chance. Was this little girl really going to get between the two? Maybe he just needed to befriend Akako more, even though Lance swore he had already gotten on her good side. 

Maybe he was overthinking it. 

Around a week and a half later, Lance’s mother had finished the costumes. She was bringing them by to drop off at Lance’s house so his friend could try them on and have time to get it tailored if they don’t fit. Alma rang the doorbell to her son’s apartment, waiting for one of them to open the door until finally, someone did. 

“Finally one of yo-“ Her sentence caught in her throat as she was staring down at a little girl with the same caramel skin and vibrant features as her son. 

“Hi, my name’s Akako! Daddy said you’d come, so I opened the door!” Akako grinned at the older lady but then leaned in and whispered “But don’t tell Daddy. He doesn’t like it when I open doors.”

Daddy? Alma thought. Did her son- No he wouldn’t. But the evidence was staring right in front of her. 

Her son was a dead man. 

“Mija how old are you?” Asked Alma as she walked through the front door. Where is her son? Why is no one watching her?

“I’m five years old!” Akako exclaimed, holding up five little fingers to show to Alma. 

Five?

“Oh wow! That’s amazing. Mija can you tell Mama Alma where Lance is?” Alma asked with a soft smile. 

Nodding Akako, instead of telling Alma, decided to run off through the back door. In minutes she came back with Lance in hand “C’mon! There’s a nice lady in the house!” 

“You opened the door?!” Lance all but shrieked, picking Akako up protectively because who knows what mad person she let in the house!

Looking up Lance saw his mother and his hold on the little girl loosened. “Oh, Mama! You’re here with the dress already?” He put Akako down as she ran off to grab some snacks. Lance paused once he saw the look on his mother’s face and asked: “What’s wrong?”

“Lance Reyes-McClain” Alma said sternly “Tienes una hija?!”

Lance looked at her blankly and then turned to look at Akako as she ran back into the room with some chips in hand as realization dawned on him. Slowly he turned back to his mother and stated: “Mom I would’ve told you if I had a kid.”

The look on her face only grew more fierce as she stared between the little girl and Lance “Five years Mijo! Cinco años and she looks just like you!”

“Ma no it’s not like-“ Lance was cut off by his mother glancing around the house and asking “Where’s the mother? Or is it father? Hm?”

Lance tugged at his hair as he looked at his frantic mother. She wouldn’t even let him clarify this whole situation. How could she even think Akako was his? She didn’t even look- wait ok maybe she could possibly look slightly like him, but she’s a kid. You could convince yourself she looks like Hunk. 

“Mama no!” Lance tried again, voice increasing in volume as his mother’s frantic behavior rubbed off on him too.

“No, what Mijo? Que?!” Alama started pacing and neither of them realized the front door jingling or the fact that someone was coming in. They were too enraptured by the current turn of events. Akako, on the other hand, was just enjoying the show. 

———

All Keith could hear was shouting before he got in the house. It sounded like someone was getting chewed out and he hoped it wasn’t Akako. 

Did she set something on fire again?

Sighing Keith walked into an unlikely sight. Akako was on the floor with a bag of chips watching an older lady yelling at Lance and Lance was trying in vain to defend himself. 

Swiftly the lady turned her eyes onto him and she gasped “You have a husband?! And you didn’t tell me? Is that the father?!”

Lance threw his hands up “No Mama! He’s not my husband!”

“You got him pregnant and didn’t even marry him?! Mijo eres mejor que eso!” The lady said clutching her hand to her heart while the other pointed a fierce finger between Keith and Lance. 

Akako decided to add her two cents in “Daddy you were pregnant?” And then she decided to get up and hug the lady’s leg while throwing a glance at Keith “I didn’t know I had a grandma!”  
The lady only pet her head soothingly while continuing to glare at Lance. Keith couldn’t even answer Akako because Lance was too busy shrieking his head off from mortification. 

Everything was so hectic, and honestly, Keith was getting overwhelmed. 

“Mama no! Nunca paso eso! I never got him pregnant! He’s male!” Lance exasperated while throwing his arms up. 

Ah, so she’s the mother. 

Wait, who got who pregnant? 

Gasping, Alma hit Lance across the head and stated “Mijo! I raised you better than this” she shook her head disapprovingly and continued “Men can have children too.” She turned her gaze to Keith and said: “I’m sorry my son can be dense.”

Rubbing the back of his head, Lance grumbled “Okay that hurt and I know that Ma! I’m just saying que no es mi hija! That’s it.”

Pursing her lips, she glanced at Keith, then at Lance, and then at Akako who was just grinning cheekily. 

“She looks exactly like the two of you Mijo,” Alma stated while looking at the features the little girl had. She reminded her of Lance and Veronica when they were younger. If not for the features she clearly shared with Lance’s husband then she could’ve sworn the girl was her daughter. 

Lance groaned and scrubbed at his face with his hand, "Mama, we just started dating," he stated, "At least I think?" He looked over at Keith, were they dating? He hoped so.

"Yes," Keith confirmed with a nod. "And, Ma'am, the confusion might come because if I remember correctly, her mother was Cuban." He explained, marking the first time he had mentioned anything about Akako's mother. It still hurt to talk about her, and Keith would have really liked to avoid this conversation in front of Akako, or avoid it entirely. Things had been going so well with Lance and Keith didn't want to ruin that.

Akako, who was very lost in all of the commotion, perked up at the mention of her mother. She let go of Mama Alma's leg and moved to hug Keith, who just took to petting her head. "I am sorry about all of the confusion." Keith knelt down so he was at Akako's height. "Hey sweetie, how about you go and ask Hunk if he needs any help in the kitchen okay?" He prompted so that if this conversation were to continue then at least, he wouldn't have to explain all of this to his daughter as well. 

Akako quickly perked up and nodded, "Okay Daddy!" She said before she skipped out of the room. 

Keith slowly stood up to full height, nervous of what was going to come. 

Luckily for Keith, Mama Alma was correct about Lance being dense from time to time. "She is half Cuban and doesn't know any Spanish?" Lance asked, feeling personally hurt that Keith wasn't sharing a very important part of Akako's culture with her. 

"To be fair, I wasn't going to teach her Japanese but Shiro insisted on her watching J-Dramas and she learned it from there. Also, you know, I don't speak Spanish either," he added pointing out the missing logic in Lance's statement.

"Well, that is going to change," Lance stated with conviction. There was no way he was letting Akako not know Spanish. Lance was determined to teach her his culture. 

“Akako come here!” Lance called over the little girl. 

Akako came running out of the kitchen with a bowl of brownie batter and flour spattered all over her face and clothes “What?” She asked scrunching her little nose. 

“Como te llamas? Que es tu nombre?” Lance asked. 

Akako looked at Lance, then at her father, and then again at Lance “No.” 

“Wh-What do you mean no?!” Lance challenged, feeling rather disrespected.

Akako retaliated by spouting words off in a language other than English and Spanish; he quickly realized that it was Japanese. 

“What did you just say?” Lance quickly turned to Keith “What did she just say to me? I feel like she’s being sassy.”

Akako turned up her nose and stuck her tongue out at Lance “Exactly,” was all she said.

Lance bristled and told Akako “You need to learn Spanish missy.”

Akako leveled him with a look and asked with lips pursed “Do you know Japanese?”

“No.” 

“Then nope!”

Keith, on the other hand, found the whole scene amusing. The only way to get Akako to do something is if she wanted to do it. Luckily enough for Keith, Akako always wanted to be good for him, so she typically listened very well to him. Apparently, that wasn't the case for others. 

"Darling, how did you get so messy?" Keith asked, kneeling down once more to try to wipe some of the flower off of her face. 

"Like this!" She exclaimed before hugging Keith tight and rubbing her face on his chest, effectively spreading the mess on from her face to his shirt. 

Keith's face scrunched together; he should have known better, of course, his daughter would do something like that.

Shaking his head Keith asked Akako “You were literally in there’s for five minutes, how did you get flour everywhere?”

“Mr. Hunk said the stir fast, so I wanted to be Superwoman and go very fast! So I did. But then it went fWOosh” she paused to make a flailing gesture with her hands, “and it was like a cloud. But Mr. Hunk said it was okay and that P-P...a pigeon? Was much much worse than me! But who lets a bird cook? That’s so silly.”

Keith couldn’t help the grin on his face and he looked at his daughter. How had he been given something so wonderfully pure and filled with happiness? He then shook his head at her and tapped his chin while thinking out loud “That is weird! I bet those brownies will taste better now that Hunk has you as a helper. Much better than a bird with no thumbs!”

Akako seemed satisfied with her dad’s answer “Exactly!”

Pidge walked into the house at that moment. All of the bantering stopped and Mama Alma greeted them with a kind smile. "Hello sweetie, how are you?"

"O-oh hey! Mama A! I'm doing fine, just got done visiting with my family." Pidge replied with a smile. They were surprised to see Lance's mother here, it usually only happened when she needed to give Lance something and he didn't have the time to pick it up, or she felt the need to help them with their house. 

Akako looked at the bushy-haired human in a green hoodie and shorts. She crinkled her nose as she examined them. Akako turned to Lance, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "You live with the Grinch?!" 

Pidge stared at the child, now realizing that the demon child they had heard about from Matt was in their house. "The what?" They asked, more than a little confused. 

Akako went rigid and slowly shuffled behind her father's leg and said, "You're not stealing my presents, Grinch!"

Pidge cocked an eyebrow at the child and shook their head. "I promise you; I don't want your presents." Pidge let the conversation die there, easily falling into a conversation with the adults, telling Mama Alma how their parents were, or how school was going. 

Even if their first meeting was a little weird, Keith enjoyed meeting Alma and Pidge. Akako, on the other hand, couldn’t get one thing out of her mind:

Where did the Grinch hide the presents?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, feel free to leave some comments. It would be really helpful for me and my friend.  
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Also my friend and I have made a tumblr: timetorazzledazzle where I plan to upload little one shots that I right


End file.
